second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
City of Chains
"The city of the damned, surrounded by an icy hell" -quote by famous Yaanari corsair and high lady Izill about the City of Chains- Located at the most northern region on the Yaanari planet of Yaan , the '''City of Chains '''is one of the largest slave camps to be found in the galaxy, if not the largest one. Built over a continent of cold ice and surrounded by freezing-cold waters, this permanent location is the destiny of most of those poor souls captured by Yaanari raiders, or other pirates eager to sell their prisoners. Apart from those few who hunt down the many dangerous creatures which leave in the waters of this icy continent, nearly all Yaanari in the City of Chains work in the slave trade. From those who manufacture the tools for their capture, to the trainers who turn previously peaceful living beings into mindless, killing machines, the Yaanari in this city live to satisfy their many clients, from their own high lords and ladies to the Thadrakos Families . The City of Chains, more than a true metropolis, is a mixture of different slave camps and private buildings mixed up and surrounded by tall walls and fortified towers, both to make sure the slaves will not be able to flee and that nearby rivals will be kept away from their living cargo. Only the strongest rule in this place and it is quite common to see a slave change hands several times on the same day as its owner meets a quick end at the hands of another, stronger or wealthier Yaanari. Nearly all the high lords and ladies of the Yaanari league have their own permanent base on the City of Chains. Better or less equiped depending on the wealth of each Yaanari, these bases are full of representatives and specialists who make sure only the best slaves are sent to the manufactures of their masters. Those slaves weak or unskilled enough to be of any other use are sent on forced-labour missions around the city to repair buildings and make sure the freezing cold of the North does not destroy any expensive equipment. It is not rare for some slaves to try to flee during this trips outside the city. Sadly, these attempts more often than not only end up with a quick death. A city of frozen walls Fortified as each of the city's thousand bases are, there is no real wall or set of defences which surround the city itself. Even so, the most desperate of slaves will still think twice before attempting to flee from the City of Chains, as only miles upon miles of ice and snow await those who trie to escape. Known as the "White Wasteland", this is a place where even the Yaanari themselves are careful to trade on. The ground is treacherous, the snow storms so savage they can kill an unprotected person in a manner of seconds. Those few beasts who inhabit this place are expert killing machines, most of which can lay in wait for hours for fresh meat to come by. The "Silver Snake", a 10 meter long worm living under those areas were the layer of ice is thinner, has a predilection for the flesh of fleeing slaves and even those few Yaanari hunters stupid enough to lower their guard in the wasteland. A slave strong or lucky enough to survive the elements, creatures and Yaanari hunting parties will still need to face the fact that there is very little food to be found within the Wasteland. Only a few plants grow in this area of Yaan, few of which can be eaten by those without the strong teeth and jaws of the Wasteland's few herbivores. Even reaching the sea surrounding the continent is not a cause for celebration. Yaanari fishermen are just as heartless as their slaver cousins and will have no problem slaying or capturing for themselves any escapee strong enough to reach them. Category:City